Unexpected circumstances
by ladybug007
Summary: After a bug has bitten Scrap-it, the Scraptool starts to lose the feeling over his body and puts himself and D-Strucs into difficult situations. At the same time, Ty and his Trux have to deal with a new, dangerous species of Scraptor…
1. Chapter 1

_**Unexpected circumstances**_ _ **  
**_ **  
Chapter 1**

„Kkkk, I told you, this is the wrong ore, scrapheads!" Scrap-It was looking into the round. He grabbed the piece of ore in front of him and held it under the nose of Smash-It.  
"This one is black, don't you see that? Black! But we have to search, kkkk, for GREY ORE!"  
Scrap-It hit the Scraptool with his tail. "Uh, what's the matter, ore is ore." Smash-It glanced confused at Scrap-It.  
"Ah, you're hopeless, all of you! Kkkk, I'm gonna make this job by myself! D-strucs and D-stroy are counting on ME and not on, kkkk, YOU."  
Skrap-It turned around and walked away from the Scraptools.

"Sooo, what will we do now?" Break-It looked at Smash-It. Then there eyes moved to the black piece of ore. They jumped at once on each other and commenced to fight.  
"It's mine, Break-It!"  
"No, it's mine, Smash-It!"

"KKKK, this Scrapheads!" Scrap-It was on the way to the forest. "Why is D-Strucs always thinking I can't handle stuff like this by myself? I'm, kkkk, less useless than they believe. I'm gonna find more grey ore than any of the brothers would ever expect, ha!" He stopped for a second and looked around. "I just have to figure out where I can find it and then I'm gonna prove that I'm USEFULL!"

After a while, Scrap-It reached a part of the forest he has never been before. The ground under his feet started to get slippery and the trees were smaller than usual.  
"This place is kind of scary." He started to go faster. "And, kkkk, reeaaallllyyy creepy. But I hav a feeling it's somewhere -"  
Suddenly, Scrap-It slipped and in the next moment, he was falling down a slope with thousands of polygonal stones.  
"-HERE! AHHHH!" He tried to stop his fall, but nothing worked. His head hit the brown rocks several times and as that weren't enough, the slope ended and Scrap-It felt down a cliff.  
After hitting the ground, he lifted his head: "Maybe this is not, kkkk, that easy as I thought." And with these words, he lost his awareness.

A few minutes later, Scrap-it woke up again and shook his head. He realised that he was standing in a meadow, overfilled with purple flowers. He took a step forward to get a closer look on the strange plants. The leaves of the flowers had the shape of a heart and there purple color was blotched with red spots.

"Hm, I've never seen such kind of flowers, kkkk. Veeeery interesting. And what's that?" Scrap-it saw something moving on the top of the leaves.  
A little blue Bitbug with giant eyes climbed up the flower. He looked at Scrap-it and made a funny sound, quite similar to the sound of the Turtools.  
"Uh, you're very cute! I think I should give you a name. I'm gonna call you… Buggy! How you're doing, Buggy?"  
Scrap-it tried to touch the small Bitbug, but this was a fault. When he approached Buggy, the blue bug bit him into his right foreleg. Scrap-it yelled out and a stabbing pain went through his leg. He threw the bug away and gave him a wide berth.

"Why Buggy, why? You've been the second friend I've ever had!"  
He hobbled out of the meadow and crawled on a tree trunk, which was lying on the brink of a tiny pond. He checked his foreleg and found 2 deep holes, caused by the teeth of the little beast.  
Scrap-It moved his leg to make sure that he didn't feel any pain. After he had calmed down, Scrap-it spent 20 minutes climbing up the cliff until he reached its top breathlessly. He was so irritated by the two holes and flinched immediately if he touched them unintentionally. "Well, at least I can show this to D-Strucs as a proof, kkkk, that a BUG bit me."  
The whole thing had stressed Scrap-It so hard that he decided to go home. He could search for grey ore another day.

* * *

"Dudes, dudes, dudes!" Ton-ton drove nervously through the entrance of the hidden base.  
"Ton-ton, what is it now?" Dozer wasn't really happy about the arrival of his friend. "I told you, it doesn't exist a rock with eyes and legs! Rocks aren't even ALIVE!"  
Dozer glanced at Ton-ton. "No, it's worse than the creepy rock which followed me yesterday ALL DAY LONG!" Ton-ton took a deep breath. "Dudes, it's so bad!"

"What's so bad?" Now it was Ty with Revit who rolled into the hidden base. "Why are you so hysterical? Did you have a confrontation with the D-brothers?"  
Ty looked curiously at Ton-ton.  
"No, not the D-brothers. Something very crazy happened…" He started to drive circles. "I had been on a supply-run when suddenly a Scraptor commenced attacking me. But this one has been different! His eyes, dudes! They weren't blue as always, they were green! And a long, metallic thing has been located on its head! Look!" Ton-ton turned his back to the trux. It was laced with many little notches. "When I had started to drive away in fear, this thing attacked me from behind!"

"Hmm." Revit jumped down from Tys head to get a closer look. His bits started to spin.  
Then he drew something into the ground and asked Ton-ton: "Has it been smaller than a regular Scraptor?" Ton-ton nodded intensely. "Yes! Smaller, but meaner." He looked around like a little, scared babytrux. Revit finished his drawing and showed it to Ton-ton. "Does it look like that?"  
Ton-ton startled. "Exactly! Dude, this thing is FREAKING ME OUT!"  
"What you saw, Ton-ton, has been an Awloraptor."  
"A what?" Dozer looked confused at Revit. "An Awloraptor. Quit similar to a Scraptor, but smaller and more lissom. He's known for his strong ankle joint and his long spike on its head."  
Ty reflected during staring at the drawing. "Do you think this… uh, what's the name of this thing again?"  
"Awloraptor." Revit said it like he knew that he would have to repeat that.  
"Right! Do you think this Awloraptor is a threat for us?" Revit thought for a moment. "As long as they keep distance from our base, the Awloraptors provoke no problems. But they can get very dangerous if they feel disturbed. You see what one Awloraptor did with Ton-tons back. Lets keep our eyes open and hope that this one doesn't bring his whole pack to us."

 **First I want to say: I'm so, so sorry for possible mistakes I could have done, guys. My first language isn't English and I'm struggling with the tenses and I often use wrong words. I do my best and I hope you could enjoy the first chapter in spite of the mistakes ;)**

 **(Dinotrux belongs to DreamWorks)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Skrap-It sidled up the drive to the entrance of the lair. It was still night and he hoped that D-Structs had already fallen asleep; he wouldn't be very pleased if he saw Skrap-It coming home with empty hands.  
D-story didn't sleep in the lair with D-Structs. The brothers had discussed about the apportionment of the crater again and D-Structs still got problems with sharing it. He demanded from his older sibling to not enter his cave at least during the night.

Skrap-It peered into the dark cave whose lava-pool made the atmosphere even scarier. He searched cautiously for D-Structs, but there were no sight of the giant T-Trux. He breathed out eased and wanted to go to his sleeping place, but on the half way, the claw of D-Structs stopped him from keeping walking.

"Where have you been? And where's my grey ore?!" Skrap-It made a few steps back. D-Structs was looking at him like he would smash him anyway, whatever Skrap-it was going to say.  
"Well?" D-Stucts growled in anger and came closer to the Scraptool.  
"I, I… I was really looking for it but, but…" Scrap-It started to stutter and D-Structs ran out of patience. "Out with it!"  
"Well, I'd been searching for grey ore when, kkkk, I suddenly fell down a cliff and got bitten by a little blue BITBUG! Here, you see?" He stretched his foreleg in the air. "Now I got two holes in my leg from its teeth!"  
"And that's your excuse for your unfinished job? Because you got bitten by a TINY BIGBUG?" Skrap-It thought a moment. "Kkkk, when you're saying it like that it really sounds a little ridicu-" He got interrupted by the catch of D-Structs tail. The big T-Trux swung his claw and threw the Scraptool into the last corner of the cave.  
"Can't you ever do SOMETHING RIGHT OR EVEN DONE?" Now he was shouting at Skrap-It. "YOUR SO USELESS AND ANNOYING! Sometimes I want to take you to HUNDRED OF PUNY PIECES!"  
Skrap-it managed to stand up again. He shook his head and glanced at D-Structs "Ah, I appreciate that you haven't done this, kkkk, until now."  
"But I'm gonna do it if you DON'T GET ANY USE FOR ME SOON!"  
D-Structs turned around and drove out the lair into the clear night. Skrap-It was glad that the T-trux resigned to smash him again.

This day had been too stressful for Skrap-It and he determined to go to bed in the first place. But by the time he wanted to go to his sleeping berth, he tripped. Skrap-It tried it again but tripped once more. "Uh, that's strange." He touched his right foreleg and found out that he couldn't feel the leg with the two holes anymore. Whatever, Skrap-It was too tired to think about it any longer and walked precariously to his bed. He was sure that all's gonna be ok the next day and when he laid himself down, he fell into a deep sleep; in spite of the storm which was coming closer to the crater.

* * *

The next morning in the hidden forest:

"Aaah, it looks like a mess outside here! Do we REALLY have to clean all up now?" Dozer was annoyed by the sight of the chaos outside the base.  
"Yes, unfortunately." Revvit inspected the disorder around him. "The heavy storm from last night made a lot of damage. Our panels for the repairs are everywhere! And look!" He ran to the entrance. "There is a big part missing from our door. Probably made by something the wind had carried with him."  
"So, it seems that we have to remove the whole thing." Ty swung his wrecking ball and threw it against the doorway.

Revvit started to distribute small jobs to the rest of his friends.  
"Dozer, could you remove the trees which have fallen over? Waldo, Click-Clack and Ace, can you collect the bolts on the ground? I'm not sure if they are all belonging to our base. Xee and Ton-ton, please pick up all panels. And don't miss one! They are very important for us and Ty has been searching yesterday all day long for theme. "  
"You can say that, Rev. My back is hurting till now from picking up all those things. Oh, and maybe from a fight with six Desert-Scraptors." Ty couldn't forbear a tiny smile.  
"So, let's go. Perhaps we get finished before lunchtime."  
"Yeah, and hope those freaky things with the scary thing on their heads won't pass our way, dudes."

"Wait!" Now it was the orange Cranesaur who rose to speak. "What should I do?"  
"Could you help Dozer putting away the tree trunks, if you don't mind?"  
Skya looked annoyed at the Reptool. "Ahhh, I don't mind, if need be…" "Well, but I mind!" The yellow Dozeratops joined them. "I don't need help; I'm strong enough to make this job by myself."  
Revit blew out the air. Dozers stubbornness really looted his patience sometime. "But you are faster when you work together, are you awake to this, Dozer?" "Of course I am! But-" "Good, than it's decided now. Skya works with you."  
Revvit turned around and went away. This was too childish to discuss about it any longer, he had better things to do.

"So, I bet that I'm gonna put away MORE tree trunks than you, Dozer." The Cranesaur glanced provokingly at the Dozeratops. He was so predictable.  
"No way!" And this was the signal for the beginning of the competition.

Ton-ton and Xee had already picked up five panels. Their goal (or mostly Ton-Tons goal) was to be the first Trux and Tool who finished the task. They were currently driving to the next panel when Ton-Ton suddenly stopped. The braking had been so abruptly that Xee flew over the Ankylodumps head and nearly hit a tree; but she handled the situation with an elegant movement and landed on her feet.  
"What's gotten into you, Ton-Ton?" The Dumper aimed his eyes on something that was laying in front of him "Dude, I almost run those things over."  
The Tool was curious now. Xee went back to Ton-Ton and got a look at "those things" which had concerned the Ankylodump. What Xee saw let her hesitate too for a moment:  
Four grey Eggs with yellow strips were laying in a small nest. It was made of thorny branches and a handful leaves had been carefully placed into it in order to make the nest a little more comfortable.

Xee wasn't very happy about their discovery. "Revvit! You might wanna see that."  
The green Tool approached the nest with the eggs inside. Revits bits started to spin and he uttered a "hm" while he was studying the round intruders.  
Ty had also paused his work and rolled to his friend. "Rev, do you know to whom those eggs belong?"  
The Tool reflected with a serious countenance  
"I'm sure that I've seen theme one time before. But I can't remember when-" He suddenly stopped talking. Revvits eyes opened wide and he lowered fearfully his voice. "I think I know it now."  
"Well, whose eggs are they, dude?" Ton-Ton became pretty flustered as he observed the reaction of the Tool.  
Click-Clack who had turned up meanwhile at the Trux lifted his foreleg anxiously and said trembling: "Their eggs."

The whole group turned around and followed Click-Clacks leg. First, the Trux couldn't see anything; but then they spotted a pair of glowing eyes, sparkling dangerously toward them.  
The thing came nearer and Revvit was now able to see the colour of its small eyes.  
He whirled around in panic and shouted: "Awloraptors!"

* * *

 **Finally, there's chapter two :)**  
 **I'm very busy at the moment, sorry that you had to wait so long!**

 **(Dinotrux belongs to DreamWorks)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Quick! Close the door!"  
"That would be much easier if there WERE a door, Rev!" Ty searched agitatedly for something in the base that was big enough to block the entrance. The red T-Trux had removed the damaged door and didn't replace it until now. Fortunately, he found two rocks which had a good size to close the entrance mostly.

Click-Clack ran behind a box with scrap and copper-panels inside. "I don't like those Raptors; they are even scarier than the normal ones, although they're smaller!" The orange Tool ducked his head in fear.

"Why are we hiding in here anyway? Let's go out and fight these disturbing things!"  
Revvit looked at the Dozeratops. "No, in no case! I couldn't see all of theme but I estimate that there are at least ten Awloraptors outside! Those Raptors are very coordinated on each other and in their herds they are practically invincible! We have to stay inside to think over a plan. We must get them away from our base."

"So, is there already something in your mind, Revvit?", Ty asked.  
"Yes" The yellow-green Reptool jumped on a stone in order to call attention to him. "It looks like the Awloraptors placed their nesting site in front of our base. If we get them away and relocate their nests we might be able to lure theme away from here. I propose that Ton-Ton's gonna lure them away with scrap because he's the fastest from all of us." Ty harrumphed.

"What? Duuuude, I don't want. Remember?" The blue Ankylodump pointed with his head to his back. "They nearly took me apart! Those raptor-dudes are faster than me!"  
"Ton-ton, relating to your physical structure, it's impossible that those "raptor-dudes" are faster than you. Could it might be that it's only your FEAR that let you slow down?"  
Ton-ton wasn't able to object Revvits statement. The yellow-green Tool hit the nail on the head.  
"Mmmmaybe."  
"Why don't you just race with me?" Ty looked questioningly at the Dumper.  
"Oh, yeah! Great idea!" Ton-Ton jumped for joy and then he stopped abruptly. "But… don't you think that's maybe not the perfect time for a race?"  
Dozer drove next to the Ankylodump. " Really Ton-Ton?"  
Ty was laughing out loud; it could be very funny sometimes when Ton-Ton got confused once again. But there were also moments when the T-Trux hadn't patience for his friend; though this moments were quiet rare.  
"No, Ton-Ton, you don't have to race with me. You have to IMAGINE that you're racing with me."  
Ton-Ton stared at Ty like there was something wrong with his sight. "Soooo, you got it?"  
The Dumper was silent for a while, than he finally said: "No."  
"Ton-Ton, you only have to race against Ty WITHOUT Ty! Ah, is that so difficult?" Dozer got slowly but surely fretful.  
Ty lowered his head to the height of the Dozeratops blade and whispered: "Dozer, I don't think he will get that one."  
"Ha, now I got It, dudes! Thank you Dozer!"  
All Trux and Tools aimed their eyes at the Ankylodump.  
"Weeeelllll…" Revit turned away from Ton-Ton. "Good, there's the plan: While Ton-Ton is luring the Awloraptors away, the rest of us have to collect the nests if there are more and bring them to another place." He hesitated. "Now we just have to figure out where."

"We can't replace them in the crater. There are too many Trux inside and this Scraptors could be a serious threat for theme."  
"Skya may have a point. We have to bring the nests somewhere in the outlands. The best would be if we found a forest; that's their natural habitat." Revvits bits started to spin.

"Well actually, we are already in the outlands, dudes."  
"I think Revvit means farther away than in the hidden forest, Ton-Ton." Ty cogitated about their uninvited guests. Then his eyes lighted up. "Do you remind where we had relocated the Dread-Trux before he woke up? I'm sure I saw the beginning of a forest there on the horizon."  
"Duuudes, that would mean a travel to the end of the end by the other side of the crater!"  
"Yea, which means that we would have to drive for days!"  
"Not if we go through the crater, Dozer.", contradicted Ty.  
The Dozeratops wasn't persuaded yet. "And how do you imagine crossing the crater without getting spotted by D-Structs and D-Stroy?"  
"We can only try it.", Ty responded. "But we could pass the crater faster if we had some boxes to transport the nests. Rev, do you have an idea?"  
"I've already had the same thought." The Reptool drew a construction into a boulder. "Something like that?"  
"Yeah, exactly! Come on guys, LET'S TRUX IT UP!"

* * *

Skrap-It was still sleeping although the sunrise had been a long time ago. D-Structs had already left the cave to think about a new plan to get rid of Ty and his Trux. He'd woken up at night due to the storm and came up with an idea which he wanted to implement as soon as possible.

The white-grey T-Trux was driving to the acid baths before midday. When he arrived, he began to explore the surroundings and tried to imagine the conversion of his plan. He still didn't want to talk with D-Stroy so he decided to keep his plan for himself.  
D-Structs was in the middle of his thoughts when a familiar sound attracted his attention. He looked up an old tree and found a supercharger, stuck in the crowns of the huge plant. At a moment's notice, he forgot his plan and had only eyes for the blue glowing Sparkbug.  
D-Structs could almost feel the power flowing through his engine by merely looking at this thing.  
He tried to reach it with his tail, but the chain was too short. He grumbled annoyed and rolled back to the lair.

Skrap-It stretched himself and yawned hearty; this night he'd slept better and longer than ever. Usually, he got visited by bad nightmares about Scraptors and Scrapadactyls.  
The Scraptool made a step to get under way, but in place of that he dropped to the ground. "Oh no, kkkk."  
Skrap-It moved his foreleg with the holes to make sure that everything was fine. But he figured out that he still couldn't feel it. "That's not good."

"Skrap-It!" D-Structs entered the cave. "Yes, D-Structs?" Skrap-It handled to stand up without falling to the ground again. The T-Trux looked at him with wild eyes. "You have to do something for me." The Scraptool swallowed loud. That was really untimely.  
„Right now? Uh, can't that wait for-." D-Structs roared at him. Skrap-It became quiet and could only hope that this job wasn't something for what he have to use his right foreleg urgently.

Skrap-It was pretty beat-up when they arrived the edge of the acid baths. The Scraptool had tried to keep in step with D-Structs in order to hide his problem with his leg, but that was all but possible. The T-Trux had glanced at Skrap-It a few times on the way, but how D-Structs was known he didn't really care about what was going on with the Scraptool.  
Skrap-It didn't want to tell anything about the numbness in his foreleg; he would have been be the most useless Tool in history and more uselessness would mean more troubles with the D-Bros.

"Good, he is still there" D-Structs looked up the tree. Skrap-It was very exhausted and leaned against the tree trunk. Only three legs weren't enough, that was for sure.  
"Kkkk, what is still there?" Skrap-It pulled himself together.  
"There's a Supercharger stuck in the branches. You gonna climb up the tree and bring it to me."  
"WHAT? But the branches are hanging right over, kkkk, this ACID BATH! And… ah, maybe, maybe it's only a regular Sparkbug painted blue, kkkk?"  
D-Structs looked at Skrap-It. His glance turned from angry to destructive and then he said: "If you're not gonna procure me this Supercharger immediately I'm gonna help you having a pleasant bath down there."  
He pointed with his head to the big hole with the green, acidly liquid inside.  
Skrap-It laughed scared. "HAHA, well…, when I think about it, breathing some mountain air wouldn't be so bad, am I right?" He went trembling to the tree and estimated the old plant at the minimum 10 meters high. Then he started to lift himself up the trunk.

D-Structs watched for any disturbing Trux while Skrap-It was catching the Supercharger. The Scraptool accomplished to climb up the trunk with much effort until he reached the branch with the valuable Supercharger.  
"Ha, I nearly did it! And all that with a numb leg! I'm proud of myself!"  
The Scraptool looked down to D-Structs. The grey T-Trux was out of earshot.  
"Now I only have to catch that thing." He stretched himself to get the Supercharger, but suddenly he paused. "What's that?" A prickling wandered up his left foreleg and Skrap-It got confused. With the time the prickling grew stronger and the Scraptool lost the control over his leg more and more. "Oh no, that's not, kkkk, good."  
Maybe he had been able to deal with one non-functional foreleg, but holding balance with to useless legs was impossible. He slipped again and again, trying to find his equipoise once again- but failed.

"D-STRUCTS, I'M GONNA FALL DOWN!" But the T-Trux didn't hear the distress call from the Scraptool.  
"D-STRUCTS! DDDD-SSTTRRUUUCCCTTTTTSSS!" Skrap-It couldn't hold himself any longer and slipped definitely; and right under him the acid bath, waiting for him to fall in.  
D-Structs realised not a moment too soon what was going on. He hadn't time to turn around in order to use his tail and caught the falling Scraptool with his foremost spike right before Skrap-It was out of range.

Skrap-It opened his eyes and looked straight into the angry face of D-Structs.  
"What are you doing you fool!" The T-Trux shook his head until Skrap-it felt down to the ground. "And where's my Supercharger!"  
"Well, first; I'm fine, thank you for, kkkk, asking. Then second; thanks for the last-minute-rescue, that was-" "GET TO A POINT!"  
"Kkkk, okay okay! I'd slipped and then I fell down! And the supercharger…"  
Both looked up the tree to the branches where the supercharger was located- or had been located. Presumably, he had freed himself and flew away.

"Ah, that's, that's-" Skrap-It stopped talking and looked embarrassed to the ground.  
D-Structs growled and came closer to Skrap-It. "Because of your failure you gonna try to find me another one. And I don't care if you have to go into the darkest cave with Scraptors and Gearwigs inside to get me a Supercharger." He rose himself again. "NOW GO!"  
Skrap-It hoped that D-Structs would turn around like ever and roll away without paying regard to him anymore, but this time he didn't do the slightest movement and waited for Skrap-It to go. He only stood there and looked silently at the Scraptool.

Skrap-It, who was still laying on the soil, plucked up all courage and attempted to bring all force together in order to upraise. But it didn't work. There was no chance; he couldn't stand up with two numb legs. He was staying there and stared at D-Structs with fearful eyes.  
"What are you waiting for! I SAID GO!"  
"Ahaha, there is maybe something I, kkkk, have to tell you. Remember the bug which has bitten me? Well, since yesterday I can't feel my right leg with the two holes inside anymore. I handled to climb up with one non-functional leg, but by the time I tried to catch the Supercharger, I started to lose the feeling in my left foreleg too. And then I felt down the tree and now I can't uprise and…" He reflected a moment. "AND I CAN'T WALK ANYMORE!" Skrap-Its breathing went faster. "WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW?"

D-Structs was calm for a moment. Then he glanced behind the Scraptool and said: "I don't wanna scare you but there's a Scraptor coming directly up to you."  
"WHAT?" Skrap-It tried to run away in panic, but that was impossible with merely two remained legs and he commenced to panic even more. "D-STRUCTS! I CAN'T RUN AWAY, HELP ME! D-STRUCTS! DDD-SSSTTTTRRRRRUUUUUCCCCTTTSSSS!"  
"QUIET! There's far and wide no Scraptor." The T-Trux grabbed Skrap-It with his tail. "I just wanted to know if you are after a ride home."

* * *

 **Sorry for mistakes I could have done. I hope you enjoyed it ;)  
(Dinotrux belongs to DreamWorks)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ty and his Trux had finished the boxes for the transport. It had been pretty difficult to find enough supplies to build them and all Trux and Tools were happy as they ended the work.  
It was already late in the afternoon when the gang convened.  
Ace and Waldo had been outside the base in order to get an impression of what was going on out there. Unfortunately, the Awloraptors were still in front of the base; and it seemed that they made themselves a comfortable habitation.

"Ah, duuuudes, it's not cool being locked-in here. Far and wide not the smallest ramp! Not even a good place to drive."  
Ace jumped on the head of the Ankylodump. "I'm sorry, Ton-Ton, but it is too dangerous outside. Those things are everywhere! I hope that our plan will work, otherwise-"  
"Otherwise WHAT?" Click-Clack fixed Ace with eyes full of fear.  
"Otherwise nothing." Waldo gave Ace an angry gaze.

"So, when are we gonna implement our plan?" Skya looked hopefully at Ty. "It's almost evening; I don't think that driving by night with a pack of unpredictable creatures who are breathing down our necks would be very intelligent."  
Ty reflected e few seconds. "Yes. You're right. We gonna make our move tomorrow. It is probably too late now." Ty turned to Ton-Ton.  
"Well, you're our decoy tomorrow. Pick some scrap and call their attention to you; they should be interested in the scrap. And then-"

"RUUUUUN!" The red T-Trux fixed Click-Clack with his eyes. "Yyyeeaahhh, something like that. Drive into the forest and spend a couple of minutes there. But make sure that they'll never come closer to you as a few meters and that they're following you. Finally, you have to leave the forest and follow our traces. You know where you have to drive in case you lose them?" The blue Ankylodump nodded. "Good. The rest of the gang is going to pick up the eggs as soon as the Raptors and Ton-Ton have disappeared. We will go quickly once we are done."

Revit jumped on Tys treads. "Oh, and Ton-Ton: It's important that you keep a constant speed. Otherwise you will outrun us… And I don't wanna think about what will happen when they see that we have their eggs."  
"Got it, dude!"  
"Fine. I hope strongly that this will work…"

* * *

D-Structs reached the lair and threw Skrap-it ruggedly on the stony floor of the drive.  
"Ouch! Thanks for being so, kkkk, careful." Scrap-It said it ironic.  
"You're welcome."  
The Scraptool cogitated. "Maybe I should get some rest and then I'll be up and about again. Yeah, that's it! Some rest and all's gonna be fine." He started to get nervous. What when not?

"Hm, maybe the bug has been poisonous." D-Structs spoke out what Skrap-It had suppressed the whole time.  
"Do you think, it will spread even more? AND WHAT IF THAT STUFF REACHS MY RESPIRATORY SYSTEM AND I, kkkk, CAN'T BREATHE ANYMORE? AND-"  
"SILENCE!" D-Structs interrupted Skrap-it.  
"First, we're gonna wait. And then-"

"Waiting for what?"  
D-Stroy rolled up the drive. D-Structs hesitated a moment, but he knew that he couldn't hide that from his bigger brother. "Our Scraphead has a little problem with his legs after a bite of a bug."  
"Oh, what a shame. And what's the problem exactly? D-Stroy looked straightly into Skrap-its scared eyes.  
"Well, it's really, kkkk, a funny story, ahaha…. I…. I can't feel my two forelegs anymore and… as a result … I can't ... walk, kkkk."  
"No longer moving, you're saying?" D-Stroy turned around to his younger brother. "In that case has the Scraptool no longer use for us." He made a pejorative movement with his hand. "Get rid of him. I'm gonna look for another Scraptool which can replace this one."

"What?" Skrap-it was flabbergasted.  
D-Stroy had already been on the brink of driving away when D-Structs barred his path.  
"Wait! We can't replace Skrap-It offhandedly. "  
"Why not?" D-Stroy looked sharply at D-Structs. "He's even more useless than before and more worthless than worthless. We've got better things to do than care us about a sordid Scraptool; there is a pack of Dinotrux out there we want to get out of our territory, can't you remind? Or what is it, brother? DON'T you want him away?"

"That's not the point", countered D-Structs. "If there's a chance that Skrap-It can resume his work again, we're gonna wait. He's maybe a fool, but all the other Scraptools have more scrap in their heads than him. And the majority don't even know how to get a bolt in its fitting hole. If we replace Scrap-It, we lose our chance to get emergency-repairs; and with Ty and his Trux in the crater, we are reliant on them."

Skrap-It pricked up his ears. "Uuuh, did I hear a compliment?"  
"QUIET!" D-Structs shouted at him. "No one asked you to be part of this conversation!" "Well, kkkk, as a matter of fact, nobody asked me to be NOT a part of this conver-"D-Structs interrupted Scrap-It with an angry growl. "kkkk, never mind."

D-Stroy glared at D-Structs. "I'm gonna give your pet a few days more. But if nothing will change with his condition, I'm gonna replace him: ungently. Oh, and another thing:  
if you block my way once again, little brother", D-Stroy narrowed his eyes, "the Scraptool won't be the only thing that's gonna be smashed."  
Both of the T-Trux looked destructively at each other and Skrap-It could formally smell the tension between them. Fortunately, D-Stroy turned away from D-Structs and went back to the ore-station.

"Idiot! You're always making problems!" The T-Trux was still looking how D-Stroy disappeared until he threw his angry glance on Skrap-It. "Maybe I should really replace you, Scrapfool!"

But the Scraptool didn't care. He even didn't hear what D-Structs was talking about.  
Skrap-It made some strange movements the T-Trux wasn't able to interpret.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Kkkk, I'm trying to stand up as you can see, but that doesn't really work."  
Skrap-It attempted to hold his balance a second time; but his legs started to buckle every time he got up.

D-Structs watched Skrap-It while the small Tool tried to hold his equipoise. But it was hopeless. Every try to stand up ended with saying hello to the dirt again.  
The little Tool appeared so helpless, that even the giant T-Trux felt a little… pity?  
D-Structs shook his head. No, that was impossible; a T-Trux never felt pity, this was an act of weakness.

"So, kkkk, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? I'VE GOT NOT THE SLIGHTEST IDEA!" The fear was written into the Scraptools eyes. "WHAT IF WE'LL NEVER FIND A SOLUTION? I, kkkk, I-"  
"SILENCE! I can't think when you're always blaring, Scraphead."  
D-Structs fixed the ground with his eyes. He tried to figure out something helpful, but there wasn't anything in his mind.  
D-Structs growled angry. He hated the feeling of emptiness in his head; it made him feel inferior.

"I see, kkkk, you have also no idea." Skarp-It tried to hide his nervousness. "Maybe… my hind legs aren't numb yet and perhaps it will stay, kkkk, like this and tomorrow, I can feel the other two legs again!" The Tool realised that his own words weren't really convincing to him. This made him even more nervous… and more nervous…

"Soooooo, kkkk, lets change the subject! About what you said to D-Stroy befo-" He couldn't end his sentence. The T-Trux threw the Scraptool into the cave and Skrap-it hit the cold floor once again.  
"Ah, why can't he be quiet for once", mumbled D-Structs. Then he rolled into the lair too. Actually, he wanted to search for ore, but D-Structs was tired for some reason and he decided to look only the next day for some food.

* * *

 **Finally! Has been a long time since I've uploaded the last chapter…  
This chapter is really short. AND: I'M SO, SO SORRY FOR MISTAKES!  
I hope that the next chapter will be finished a little earlier than this one XD**

 **(Dinotrux belongs to DreamWorks)**


End file.
